Inu Yasha: The Magical Thong Chronicles!
by x Hymn of the Fayth x
Summary: Uh, not much to talk about in this. Just something I wrote when I was eleven. Oh, the little juvinile delinquent that I was. Tear Anyway, this is funny. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Inu Yasha

_**The Magical Thong Chronicles! **_

_**-xxxxxx- **_

Okay, basically, I wrote this to make fun of In Yasha. I don't hate In Yasha, it's okay, but I found this when I was cleaning my room the other day, and found it hilarious. So, I wanted to share it with some In Yasha-obsessive fans, and see what the outcome would be. XD

Disclaimer: Rumiko Takahashi

_**-xxxxxx- **_

All right, so, here's the story. I are the Narrarator. I am learning the English. My English teacher learn me good. I speak the English. Now, I will speak you the story of In Your Washer: The Magical Thong Chronicles!

Director: CUT! Dammit, Gustaf, it's not In Your Washer! It's Inu Yasha! Get it right! Do you want your little kids to starve?

Narrarator: Oh, okay. Gustaf sorry. Gustaf correct hisself. Now, I speak you the story of Poke'mon: The Magical Thong Chronicles!

Director: Dammit- Ugh, okay... nevermind, close enough. ROLLING!

_**-xxxxxx- **_

So, we continue our tale of our band of heroes. The gang was resting by a small stream, and they were setting up camp. (Or, at least Kagome was, she does the work, like the little slave she is. 0 )

Sango was training elsewhere, not far away. She didn't want to get pwned by her own weapon again. Miroku was looking at a Play Boy magazine that Kagome brought to him from the future. Inu Yasha was- wait, we don't care what he's doing. And Shippo was helping Kagome.

Kagome: Hey, Miroku, what are you doing?

Miroku: I want to know what my Wind Tunnel looks like. Wow- wait- AUGGHHH!

Kagome: Oh no! Poor little me, what will I do! Someone help, come to my rescue! I don't want to break a nail saving him! INU YASHA, YOU STUD!

Inu Yasha: What is it?

Kagome: Miroku got stuck in his Wind Tunnel. Again. And, oh, Sigh I don't want to break a nail!

Inu Yasha: All right, muffin cakes, I'll get him out.

Sango comes out a nowhere.

Sango: What's up with Miroku? Is he looking at future porn again?

Kagome: He got stuck in his Wind Tunnel... again.

Miroku: It's pretty in here! It reminds me of a strip bar!

Sango: Wait, I know what to do. Okay, grab onto his legs, and pull.

Kagome: One, two... three. PULL!

They finally managed to get Miroku out of his Wind Tunnel.

_**-xxxxxx- **_

There's still more to come. I shall commence the torture in the next update. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Inu Yasha

_**The Magical Thong Chronicles! **_

_**-xxxxxx- **_

'Kay, I was bored, so... I wrote a new chapter! XD

_**-xxxxxx-**_

_**Chapter 2! **_

So, the gang managed to get Miroku out of his Wind Tunnel. Everything was dandy. Peachy. Until, the next afternoon...

**_Miroku_**: Hey, Kagome.

**_Kagome_**: What, Miroku? Can't you see I'm hanging clothes on the line?

**_Miroku_**: Yeah, I know... but are my you-know-whats done drying yet?

**_Kagome_**: What, you mean your thong? Yeah, it's done drying. It's in the basket, over there.

**_Miroku_**: KAGOME, shhh! You don't want Sango to hear that!

**_Kagome_**: Ok, sorry.

Miroku goes over to the laundry basket, to find his "you-know-whats." But, to his surprise, they weren't there!

**_Miroku_**: Kagome! They're missing!

**_Kagome_**: Well, I put them in there. Be happy I do the laundry, Miroku. I could've broken a nail doing that! Here I am, doing the laundry, and I'm risking breaking a nail!

Shippo pops out from the laundry basket.

**_Shippo: _**Look, I found a note in here!

**_Miroku: _**...What were you doing in there?

**_Shippo: _**...I like the smell of fresh laundry.

**_Miroku: _**Uh, okay. To each his own.

**_Shippo: _**It says:

"_**If you ever want to see your precios under garments again, leave Kagome next to the Ancient Tree in the nearby forest. Do not bring Inu Yasha with you. **_

_**Ps- I am not Koga" **_

**_Shippo: _**Oh, gee, that's so hard to figure out. And he spelled precious wrong, too...

**_Miroku: _**Who could have done this?

**_Inu Yasha: _**Why can't I come along! I can't believe someone doesn't like ME!

**_Shippo: _**And I can't believe Kagome wants to get laid by you.

**_Inu Yasha: _**WHAT'D YOU SAY, RUNT!

**_Kagome: _**Of course I do! Why do you think I got a boob job? No fourteen-year-old has jugs like this!

**_Sango: _**Can we _please_ change the subject?

Inu Yasha grabs the piece of paper, reading through it.

**_Shippo: _**Hey, I didn't know you were smart enough to read.

**_Inu Yasha:_** I'm not. I'm just pretending to be cool. :D

**_Shippo: _**I figured as much...

**_Inu Yasha: _**:)

_**-xxxxxx-**_

Next time: The adventure to rescue Miroku's thong!


End file.
